Computing devices have become increasingly commonplace in our lives, and with this, have become increasingly interconnected. This is particularly true in many corporate or enterprise environments. While this increased connectivity has many benefits, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that our devices have become accessible to attack by malicious users or programs that attempt to steal data or information, take over operation of our devices, and so forth. For corporate and enterprise environments, this can be particularly problematic as they may store large amounts of confidential information that may be revealed in the event of an attack. Protecting against such attacks, however, continues to be difficult.